


Shelving

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Sometimes they just need to be together.





	Shelving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of the multiple fics I've had written for ever but I've just not typed up but thankfully the shipathon is here to force me to do so. Just a shorter fic that was inspired by a scene in the movie Funny Face.

Flynn finally found Eve in aisle forty-three of the Library’s many and winding bookshelves after spending fifteen minutes trying to locate her. She was standing on one of the shelving ladders muttering to herself. Mildly amused, he watched her for a while before quietly climbing up one of the other ladders that was leaning against the same bookcase. She was so focused on the task she was doing, her brows furrowed and scrutinising the books in her hand that she didn’t even notice him creep closer to her.

“Hi,” he said finally, one hand on the ladder to maintain his balance.

Slightly startled, she glanced up from the books, looking towards the ground before realising the ladder beside her was occupied and glancing back up to find Flynn’s grinning face.

“Hey,” she smiled brightly. “How long have you been there?”

“Not long,” he informed her. “Whatcha doing?”

“Re-shelving,” she said with slight bitterness. “You know, considering those three are fully grown adults, they leave things lying around like little kids. I mean why is _‘Don Quixote'_ next to a book on String theory, and why would you not put away one about the culture of the Comanche when it belongs at the front? You could literally do it as you left the room. I know the Library puts them away for us but it’s not fair, we should help out and we should rely so much on magic either-”

Eve’s rant was abruptly cut short when Flynn grabbed her ladder and slid it over to his, then leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers, pulling away before she had a chance to process what was happening.

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, the taste of Flynn still lingering on her lips, Eve whispered, “Was that because I was talking about books?”

“ _That_ was because I love you,” he replied, eyes firmly locked with hers.

“Oh,” she smiled, still in a daze, her heart fluttering wildly inside her, the way it always did when he said those words to her, not that she’d ever confess it to anyone.

“How many more books do you have left?” he asked once they’d stopped smiling dizzily at one another.

“Um, a few,” she answered, motioning to a couple of short stacks on a nearby table.

Flynn glanced over to where she’d gestured then flickered his gaze back to her. “Well then,” he said, carefully making his way down the ladder, “we’d better carry on if we want to get home in time.”

“In time for what? She asked, brows furrowed in curiosity.

“For dinner, actual conversation and time together, rather than us getting home so late and being so tired all we do is go straight to sleep despite the fact we’ve barely seen each other. And you know,” he shrugged, “I like seeing you.”

Still smiling, Eve hooked her legs around the side of her ladder and slid down it, bending her knees to support her landing. “I like seeing you too,” she flashed him a broader grin, strolling over to him and placing a small peck to his cheek.

Flynn stared at Eve then the ladder, then back at Eve. “How’d you do that?” he blinked, stunned.

“Ezekiel taught me,” she revealed.

“You let him do that?” he asked.

“Hey I can be fun,” she insisted.

“That I know,” he replied.

As Eve moved to pick up some more books from the stack, Flynn pulled her back towards him, one hand suddenly on her the hip, the other cupping the back of her neck, allowing him to pull her in for another kiss. Her lips slipped between him, fitting perfectly as though they’d found their place in the world. He could feel her lips curl into a smile as she melted into him, her arms coming to slip around his neck, bringing their bodies yet closer together.

“Sorry,” Flynn murmured when they parted, nose brushing lightly against Eve’s. “Just needed one more before we set to work. I miss your lips.”

“They missed you too,” she said without thinking, pink rushing to her cheeks the moment the words escaped her.

“We should really get back to the books,” Flynn suggested, though neither of them took their eyes off each other.

“Yeah,” Eve agreed in no more than a whisper. “We can’t just stand around kissing all day.”

“No we can’t,” Flynn shook his head. Still, neither of them made to move. Their eyes remained locked, filled with passion and longing. “How about for the next five minutes?” he murmured as a small smile hung at Eve’s lips.

Flynn pulled her against him once more and she let out a small whimper, tightening her hold on him. As their lips explored each other once again, both forgot everything around them and simply enjoyed the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
